pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Malefor
The first purple dragon, chronicled in dragon history. He was believed to bring changes to the world, and he did. Malefor was defeated twice, twice he was imprisoned, and twice he was released. Ironically, his last rescuer was the one who entrapped him, Spyro, who went on to join him on the dark side. Personality & Character Malefor was not always a warmongering tyrant, for he, much like Spyro before his fall, started out life as a dragon with good intentions only seeking to gain the knowledge of previous ages. After one of his journeys to acquire more wisdom... He slowly but surely succumbed to an unknown evil, becoming more and more arrogant and confident with his power. And after attacking one of his former friends, he was evicted from the Temple of the Elder Guardians and left to roam the world, a shadow of his former self. Soon, he was consumed by utter hatred of Dragonkind, and in his downward spiral formed the Well of Souls, a mountain where wayward souls would be bound to and be forced to linger. Now, he is an utter sadist, and even now, despite the Dark Energy in his bosom threatening to kill him... He is still a dangerous foe for all non-darker life. Skills & abilities Being a purple dragon, he is theorized to be able to control all elements, including gravity, time and convexity. The full extent of his power is currently unknown. Weaknesses Due to the immense power in his body, Malefor is... well, a ticking time bomb. He is slowly but surely leaking out Dark Energy into the world, and once he is killed... The entire world will go out in a blaze of Pure Convexity. Backstory Much like Spyro the second Purple Dragon, Malefor was formerly a good natured hero who travelled the world in search of knowledge. The guardians of his era willingly taught him all they knew, until he at an unspecified date after one of his quests for more wisdom, he slowly slided to the dark side, being evicted from the temple and later attempting to conquer the world. He was stopped by the old guardians and King Warfang and trapped in a dimension bearing the name Convexity. An unknown period of time later, Cynder was captured and corrupted by one of Malefor's servants, the Ape General Gaul. She went on to capture the old guardians, and drain their power to free Malefor. Eventually she was defeated and freed by Spyro. Soon after, Gaul would attempt to free Malefor, this time succeeding, though dying in the process. He would wage war against all civilization, until finally defeated by Cynder and Spyro, resulting in what many believed would be peace. That was only for one year, though. And soon, our former hero Spyro, driven mad by unknown powers, would free the First Purple Dragon from his crystalline prison and rise to the position of Dark Master, leading the Dark Army against all life. That would be the last anyone saw of either of them until Bloody Dawn, when they led the dark army. Gallery Pure_light_malefor_by_xannador-d9fp7ga.jpg|Concept art Pure_l_malefor_by_dragonoficeandfire-d9lwiy8.png|Reference Notes Category:Characters Category:Dark masters